


Homecoming

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Gen, The Greeed are a messed up family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: The Greeed are together, but ultimately each of them are alone.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo on the prompt "estrangement." Takes place during episodes 44-45. As a personal challenge, each section is exactly 100 words.

It's no coincidence that Uva's single Core finds Ankh. Still, he's unsure what to think as he takes form, or as he hears words he used but that Ankh didn't hear parroted back at him. Of all the Greeed, Ankh is the one he least expected to be on his side. 

"You expect them to listen to you after everything you've done?" When they turned against him for much less, he doesn't say. 

"Who knows?" is all Ankh can say, but he tries, and Uva follows. He's not sure whether he should be surprised when Ankh succeeds where he failed.

-

"How does it feel?"

The words catch Cazali by surprise. He's stumbling through the woods away from a battle that should have gone better for him, medals bleeding and broken, and Ankh is the last person he wants to see. 

"You should know," he spits back. He isn't the only one broken by OOO. 

"Oh? If you were listening, then you should have known better than to try to take on OOO alone. How many Cores did it cost you, I wonder?"

He doesn't answer. The demand of "Leave me alone," is the last thing he ever says to him.

-

"They think of you like family," Mezul comments, and she appreciates the look of confusion Ankh gives her. Did he think she wasn't watching? Or is it that he didn't realise? "I should know. It's my desire, after all."

"Tch." He turns away. "Who cares? I don't need them."

"So you said. But I wonder. What does it feel like having had that and throwing it away?"

She thinks she catches the slightest falter in Ankh's expression, and she smiles to herself. If she can't experience it herself, then reveling in what someone else lacks is the next best thing.

-

"So you aren't going to take Mezul?" 

"That's something Cazali told you, isn't it?" Gamel nods, because it's true. Ankh makes a sour face. "What a stupid thing to worry about. I have no interest in her."

Gamel's head tilts. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Ankh replies as he walks away, leaving Gamel to think.

It means he doesn't care at all, one way or the other. He won't hurt. He won't help. 

Then Gamel has no reason to keep thinking about him. If Mezul doesn't matter to Ankh, then Ankh doesn't matter to him, either.

-

It's strange, being back among his own kind. By now, Ankh is used to humans, and weird ones at that. People who care against all reason. People he's left behind.

But it's familiar, this game. The Greeed are predictable, and he knows what to say and do to move the pieces. Playing on desires, building and breaking alliances purely out of convenience.

This is what he was built for. This is where he belongs. And just like 800 years prior, he can't wait to be rid of it.

Except this time, unlike before, he knows he's alone from the start.


End file.
